There are many products that allow for toys or other children's entertainment assemblies to hang above a child. For example, a typical mobile hangs either vertically downward from a fixture permanently mounted to a ceiling, or from a rigid arm that extends horizontally over a play or sleep area. In either instance, the means for hanging the mobile requires substantial time in installation and is not readily portable, for example, for use during travel. Furthermore, many such arms are design to attach to only one, or a small number of objects, and lack overall adjustability to be used in different settings.
What is needed in the art is a portable and adjustable means to hang a children's entertainment assembly.